


Удача

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Arranged Marriage, Discrimination, Gen, Gender Role Reversal, Lizardfolk, Male Infertility, Matriarchy, Sexism, Worldbuilding, males are rightless
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Большая удача, что Тэру, учитывая его дефект, все же купили в мужья. Его совсем не беспокоило то, что его будущая жена уже стара. В конце концов, те дни, когда мужей убивали со смертью их жен, давно уже в прошлом.
Kudos: 3





	Удача

Тэру еще раз окинул взглядом тар’хи’са на свое имя, который держал в руках — стандартный брачный договор о передаче эса’хи, то есть мужчины, в собственность будущей жены. Как правило, такие контракты заключались еще до вылупления эса’хи из яйца. Семьи, обменивавшиеся таким товаром, заключали определенное количество контрактов друг с другом, и только в таком случае, имея гарантированных покупательниц, выбирали нужное количество яиц, в инкубаторах выставляли нужную температуру, при которой гарантированно вылупятся эса’хи. Девятнадцать лет назад из одного такого яйца вылупился Тэру, но несколько лет назад выяснилось страшное: он оказался бесплоден, и контракт с семьей, куда его продали еще до его рождения, был расторгнут, а его матери пришлось вернуть уплаченный за него залог с процентами. 

— Как это возможно? — спросил он дрогнувшим голосом, подняв глаза на свою мать, она была ат’ки, то есть одной из младших матерей в семье, и именно она решала судьбы своих детей. Сиза’Кэ’Ир была еще достаточно молода для эсы, которые в среднем доживали до ста сорока лет, и оттого она, казалось, не имела возраста. В эсе возраст выдавала поблекшая чешуя. Чем старше эса, тем серее она становится, линяя все реже и реже. Но наиболее заметно это на яркой от природы чешуе эса’хи, а возраст эсы же начинал быть заметен к ее восьмидесяти или даже девяноста. Пастельно-голубой цвет чешуи Сизы подошел бы как двадцатилетней, так и шестидесятилетней. 

Она поднялась из-за большого письменного стала, возвышаясь над сыном на голову, оправила полупрозрачное домашнее платье, ткань которого просвечивала, и подошла к нему, обойдя стол. 

— Как же повезло с тар’хи’са! — сказала она, забирая бумагу из его рук. Она осторожно свернула ее и вернула в стол. 

— Я не понимаю, почему она купила меня, — пробормотал Тэру. — Она ведь… она знает?.. 

Он смутился. 

Тэру знал, что он хорош собой. Его аквамариновая чешуя с полосами неоново-голубого на ребрах и россыпью синих точек на лице всегда привлекала эс, сколько бы он ни прятался за вуалями, которыми эса’хи должны закрывать нижнюю половину лица, выходя за пределы дома. Природа наградила его и по-мужски аккуратными рожками по бокам головы, которые слегка загибались вперед на концах под очень удачным углом: на них удобно было крепить вуаль и многочисленные украшения. Но природа, наделив его красотой, обделила главной ценностью эса’хи: он оказался бесплодным и, тем самым, стал страшным позором для семьи. Его уделом было всю жизнь прожить взаперти, и единственное, чем он мог бы заниматься, это помогать ухаживать за своими младшими сестрами и братьями. Эса’хи и так было очень и очень мало, и единственная их польза была в зачатии детей, а Тэру оказался неспособен даже на это. 

— Конечно, она знает, — шикнула Сиза. Она терпеть не могла напоминаний. — Ана’Триск’Акеса уже немолода. У нее давно уже есть внучки, и дети ей больше не нужны. Она потеряла своего мужа, и не так давно стала ат’и своей семьи. Поэтому ей нужен муж. И она выбрала тебя.

Тэру округлил глаза.

— Я стану… ат’и’хи? — прошептал он севшим голосом. Мужем старшей матери! 

Это значило, что его будущая жена должна быть уже старой, но его эта мысль не напугала. В конце концов, настоящим чудом было то, что кто-то вообще согласилась взять его в мужья! И не просто кто-то, а ат’и! О, он совершенно не был к этому готов… 

— Да. 

— Но почему я?..

— Она увидела твою анкету в нете… 

Тэру дрогнул. 

— Анкету?.. — он ахнул. — Ты хотела продать меня по-черному? — спросил он, ужаснувшись. Об этом никогда не говорили вслух, но все прекрасно знали, что «анкеты» бесполезных эса’хи размещались в нете, где заключались черные договоры, по которым эса’хи становились собственностью нелегальных компаний. Чаще всего это были бордели или семьи, связанные с криминальными делами. Почти все пиратство на планете Эса’эск и на ее орбите стояло на нелегальной торговле эса’хи. 

— А что мне было делать? — переспросила Сиза недовольно. — Наша семья серьезно пострадала в финансовом плане из-за твоего дефекта. 

Тэру с обидой подумал о том, что он ведь мог вылупиться эсой. Тогда он не был бы вещью, разменной монеткой. Его сестры могли бы вылупиться эса’хи, если бы их яйца попали в мужской инкубатор. 

Но уже поздно плакаться об этом. Он эса’хи уже девятнадцать лет, свою роль он хорошо понимал и не видел смысла с ней бороться. Так было правильно, так эсы жили столетиями. За эти столетия эса’хи стало очень мало, ведь в условиях, когда очень легко регулировать пол будущей эсы, очевидно, что матери предпочтут, чтобы у них были дочери, а не сыновья. Все это понимали, и никто не ставил происходящее под вопрос. Тэру не ставил тоже. Очевидно, что эсы очень важны, а вкладываться в эса’хи слишком дорого и бессмысленно для семей, ведь они все равно будут потом принадлежать другим семьям. 

— Так что очень повезло, что ты так приглянулся ат’и Акесы. Она оказалась очень щедра, внесенный за тебя залог очень большой. Я думаю, она заплатит даже больше, чем заплатили бы за тебя при нормальных обстоятельствах. 

Тэру позволил себе улыбку. Конечно, повезло, он даже не мог в это поверить. 

— То есть… я теперь снова эса’хи’са? — спросил он робко. Это значило эса’хи на выданье, жених. Он был лишен этого статуса так долго, при этом живя в окружении эса’хи’са, которые порой еще даже не вылупились из яиц. До его совершеннолетия оставалось всего полгода, и в этом статусе он не задержится надолго. 

— Да. 

Тэру громко вздохнул. 

Его совсем не беспокоило то, что его будущая жена, как сказала ат’ки, немолода. Те дни, когда мужей убивали со смертью жены, давно уже канули в прошлое. В их времена эса’хи стали столь редки, что порой они даже продавались в брак во второй, а то и третий раз, а в некоторых семьях они продавались нескольким сестрам разом. Тэру это не ждало из-за его дефекта, и он прекрасно понимал, что будет не более чем хорошеньким аксессуаром для пожилой эсы, но после стольких лет уверенности в собственной бесполезности его это не смущало. Никак лучше в жизни он уже все равно не устроится. 

Тэру хотелось срочно поделиться с кем-нибудь этой поразительной новостью. Но с кем? Его брат по кладке, то есть тот его брат, с которым он вылупился в одно время, был эса’хи’са всю свою жизнь и к Тэру относился без сочувствия, а с пренебрежением и насмешкой, справедливо считая себя гораздо лучше него. Он давно уже продан будущей жене, и его тар’хи’са никогда не разрывался. 

Тэру мог рассказать своим младшим братьям и сестрам. Те относились к нему теплее, потому что он заботился о них, находя в этом утешение. 

Попрощавшись с матерью, Тэру вышел во внутренний двор. 

Сегодня было так солнечно, что почти все члены их малой семьи, не обремененные домашними делами, расположились в саду. Несколько поколений братьев и сестер лениво ничего не делали, валяясь в траве. Будучи на территории дома и в окружении родных, эсы не носили ни одежд, ни украшений, подставляя голую чешую солнцу, и только у эса’хи, даже у самых маленьких, между ног можно было заметить поблескивающие цепочки крак’йес, прикрепленные к чешуе. Крак’йес означали, что эса’хи никем еще не тронуты и, хоть и проданы будущим женам, им еще не переданы. 

Тэру глубоко вдохнул и поднял подбородок повыше.

Он теперь ничем не хуже других эса’хи! Он тоже эса’хи’са, как и все его братья, здесь присутствующие! 

Он приблизился к тем своим братьям и сестрам, которые относились к нему лучше всего, и с ними поделился новостью о своей продаже. 

Так ярко в свете солнца блестела глянцевая чешуя его братьев, что это слепило глаза, особенно, когда они, услышав его, воодушевленно завертелись, поздравляя его. 

*** 

Впервые они встретились за месяц до его двадцатилетия. Ана действительно оказалась уже пожилой эсой, если не сказать старой. Ее чешуя побледнела настолько, что первоначальный цвет едва угадывался. Даже рога Аны казались бледными от старости, они, как и у всех эс, они шли поверх головы, а не сбоку, как у эса’хи, и слегка загибались назад, а не вперед. Она горбилась и опиралась на трость, но управлялась она с ней легко. Возраст сказался и на ее росте, и теперь она была даже немного ниже, чем Тэру, и тот заволновался на этот счет. Стоит ли ему немного горбиться, чтобы это не было так заметно? Но красивая осанка очень важна. 

Что еще важно, вживую Тэру понравился ей не меньше, чем на фотографии в нете. 

Да и Ана понравилась ему тоже. Пусть она была старой, но очень добродушной. Она много шутила, говоря с ним, сделала ему много комплиментов, в том числе очень личных, о цвете и яркости чешуи, заставляя его сердце биться чаще и заполошнее. На первую встречу с ней он надел свое лучшее платье и украшения, и на рожки ощутимо давили цепочки и кольца. Раз он уже был продан ей, то не было нужды прятать нижнюю половину лица за вуалью, и Тэру очень смущался. Никогда еще он не появлялся так перед чужой эсой, не родственницей. 

Впрочем, скоро ему нужно будет привыкнуть к тому, что Ана вовсе ему не чужая.

За день до отправки в новую семью Тэру попрощался со всеми братьями и сестрами и внимательно выслушал ат’ки. Его брат по кладке уехал еще с утра, и она была очень довольна и расслаблена, ведь он был первым ее удачно проданным сыном. Ат’ки дала Тэру последние наставления и сказала, что за ним приедут завтра же. 

Он едва смог заснуть в эту последнюю ночь дома. Комната была пустой, все вещи уже собраны и только ждали утра в сумках и коробках, а сам он все ворочался и ворочался, думая о том, что вот-вот лишится крак’йес. Только сейчас он впервые подумал о том, что йес’сати, первая брачная ночь, очень и очень близка, а ведь за годы Тэру успел привыкнуть к тому, что он никогда не узнает на себе, как это.

Впрочем, может, ему это и правда совсем не грозит? Его жена уже стара. Может, ей это и не нужно будет.

А с утра за ним действительно приехал самый настоящий кортеж. К счастью, Ана и ее семья жили недалеко за пределами города, поэтому можно было не опасаться того, что на них нападут и попытаются украсть эса’хи. 

Дорога не заняла много времени. Тэру тепло встретили эса’хи его новой семьи. Они отвели его в мужскую половину дома, показали его комнату, ее огромные окна выходили в роскошный залитый солнцем сад, и даже помогли разобрать вещи, рассказывая ему, где что находится и какие в этой семье порядки. После ему предложили пойти в ванную комнату после дороги и пригласили на обед. Волнения оставили Тэру окончательно. Он беспокоился, что может не увидеть больше своих сестер и братьев, свою маму и теть, но пока что новая жизнь очень нравилась ему: здесь к нему относились уважительно. Тэру не знал, знает ли здесь кто-то о его дефекте, а потому не спешил ничего говорить и спрашивать по этому поводу. 

— Это так странно, — сказал один из эса’хи с очень яркой зеленой чешуей и крапинками желтого на лице и шее. — Я — правнук ат’и, а ты едва старше меня, но ее муж. 

— Я понимаю, — ответил Тэру слегка смущенно. — Впрочем, разве так уж и странно? Такой эсе, как Ана, положен молодой муж. 

Они засмеялись. 

Саму Ану Тэру увидел только вечером. 

Она пригласила его на ужин в свои комнаты, и он оделся покрасивее, чтобы впечатлить ее. Он уже был куплен ей, но это не значит, что можно было расслабиться и сразу же перестать радовать ее своим внешним видом. 

— Я распорядилась, — сказала Ана в конце ужина, когда стало совсем поздно, — что когда я умру, тебя заберет самая младшая из моих сестер. 

— Уверен, об этом пока еще слишком рано беспокоится, — ответил Тэру с улыбкой, расслабленный их оживленным разговором ни о чем до этой фразы. — Может, ты еще даже переживешь меня.

Ана засмеялась. 

— Льстец. 

Она встала из-за стола. 

— Идем. 

Тэру дрогнул и похолодел, ведь звала она его очевидно в спальню. 

— Не нужно так волноваться, — сказала она ласково, когда он встал, взяв ее за протянутую руку. — Иначе я не смогу «вскрыть» тебя, — она опять засмеялась, увидев его выражение лица в ответ на такой вульгарный выбор выражения. — Я уже в том возрасте, сокровище мое, что слишком стара, чтобы искать красивые фразы. Но не бойся. Ты мой муж, и я буду обращаться с тобой соответствующе. 

Лишаться крак’йес оказалось вовсе не так страшно, как Тэру слышал. Как только не пугали молодых эса’хи перед их неизбежным первым разом. Он слышал даже о том, что некоторым слишком волнующимся и противящимся эса’хи просто ломали чешую в паху, ведь использование расслабляющих наркотиков портило качество семени. 

Но с ним все обошлось без сломанной чешуи и наркотиков. Порвалась только цепочка, которую он носил с трех лет, и единственным напоминанием о том, что она когда-то там была, остались маленькие едва заметные дырочки в чешуе. 

Как ему и рассказывали, после первого раза чешуя эса’хи смещалась так, что цепочку нельзя было прикрепить обратно. Утром, проснувшись один, Тэру увидел это на себе. Было так взволнованно разглядывать себя теперь, и до него наконец в полной мере дошло, что это действительно происходит. Он теперь не просто какой-то эса’хи, он муж, он принадлежит богатой и уважаемой старой эсе, и здесь его уважают даже несмотря на то, что он не способен выполнить единственное, на что эса’хи годны, то есть зачать. 

Теперь это уже не казалось таким страшным. В конце концов, он оказался очень удачлив.

**Author's Note:**

> Эса — название расы и ее представительниц.  
> Эса’хи — мужская особь эсы.  
> Эса’хи’са — проданный будущей жене, но еще не ставший мужем мужчина.  
> Тар’хи’са — договор о купле-продажи эса’хи.  
> Хи — муж.  
> Крак’йес — «печать нетронутости», цепочка, которая крепится к чешуе в паху неженатых эса’хи до первой брачной ночи  
> Йес’сати — «обряд вскрытия», первая брачная ночь.  
> Ат’ки — «младшая мать», глава малой семьи.  
> Ат’и — «главная мать», старшая мать в семье.


End file.
